1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor mats for automobiles and especially two such floor mats which are designed to protect trouser legs from damage due to water, calcium and mud.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Automobile floor mats are well known and used often to protect the carpeting in an automobile from damage due to wear, moisture and dirt. However, the standard floor mat has a major disadvantage in that the elements from which the carpeting is protected build up on the floor mat and may cause damage to clothing of the occupants of the automobile. For example, during wet weather, moisture and mud built up on the footwear of the automobile driver will accumulate on the main part of a floor mat and easily be absorbed in the leg of the driver's trousers. Accordingly, there is need of a floor mat which protects against such damage.